Pregúntale a Uchiha Itachi
by Akaikumox
Summary: Aparentemente él era el más grande genio, la estrella de la escena, pero Fugaku lo trataba como una herramienta, Mikoto lo ignoraba, Sasuke lo envidiaba y el resto de su Clan lo odiaba. ¿Quieres conocer el infierno? Pregúntale a Uchiha Itachi.
1. Hay una bestia que dejé salir

Aparentemente él era el más grande genio, la estrella de la escena, pero Fugaku lo trataba como una herramienta, Mikoto lo ignoraba, Sasuke lo envidiaba y el resto de su Clan lo odiaba.

**Aclaraciones:**

Empezamos en el momento que van a interrogar a Itachi a su casa por el asesinato de Shisui Uchiha, no seguiré la historia de Kishimoto, haré mi propia versión, por lo tanto el destino de Shisui y de todo el Clan Uchiha será distinto al que se lee en el manga.

Itachi sufrirá de migraña, asma y arritmias cardíacas.

Mikoto será realmente una ninja originaría de la aldea de la arena.

Las frases escritas en mayúsculas son "gritos".

Cualquier sugerencia es aceptado con mucho gusto, si lees, por favor, deja un comentario, se te agradecería mucho (=

* * *

><p><strong>"Por favor…"<strong>.

No era una orden ni una pregunta, era una súplica. Agachó su cabeza, cerró sus ojos, hizo una mueca de dolor y esperó sus respuestas.

Sentía la mirada acusadora de sus compañeros, sabía que desaprobaban su petición, que les parecía incorrecto darle tanta preferencia a un miembro del Clan que no sólo los había golpeado sino también, era el presunto culpable de la muerte de uno de los suyos.

**"Entendido, señor"**.

La voz de Inabi se escuchó en el mismo tono doloroso que la del Jefe del Clan, no podía evitarlo, estaba haciendo todo esto contra su voluntad. Quería matar a Itachi, sí, matarlo, destrozarlo, ahorcarlo o mejor aún, ahogarlo, ver su mirada cuando su cuerpo estuviera convulsionando a causa del exceso de agua en sus pulmones, destrozarlo por completo… No tenía dudas de que el prodigio Uchiha había matado a Shisui, estaba claro para él, ¿Por qué no lo arrestaban y torturaban hasta la muerte? ¡Por Dios, se había llevado a Shisui, para SIEMPRE!

**"Itachi, ve a adentro de la casa y espérame en la sala"**, el tono de voz de Fugaku siseaba en veneno, tóxico y ponzoñoso. Poco a poco, la rabia empezaba a surgir de su interior.

Itachi se levantó del suelo, ni se molestó en mirar a sus superiores, mucho menos en despedirse de ellos. Tomó camino hacia su morada como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado, parecía que hubiera caído en una laguna mental donde el acontecimiento pasado había sido borrado.

**"Prometo… Prometo que lo castigaré por esto"**.

**"Fugaku-sama, sabemos que esto es muy difícil para usted, a pesar de todo, es su hijo…"**, dijo Tekka al instante. Admiraba mucho al Jefe del Clan, lo veía como un padre, y por lo tanto, a Itachi como un hermano. En ese momento, no quería ni pensar si en verdad deseaba ser un "hermano" de Itachi pero sí estaba dispuesto a seguir considerando a Fugaku como su padre.

**"Sabes que jamás me ha agradado el comportamiento de tu hijo, es muy raro-"**

**"¿Raro?"**, interrumpió abruptamente Inabi a Yashiro,** "Inaudito, insoportable, insólito"**, gritó lleno de furia, estaba harto de tanta condescendencia hacia el menor, alguien debía recordarles que se merecía una buena sanción, de preferencia, una sangrienta y extremadamente dolorosa.

**"Tekka-san, Yashiro-san, Inabi-san, gracias por su comprensión, lo que les he pedido… es quizá demasiado, no había razón para no arrestarlo. Pero si se arma un escándalo por esto… No quiero imaginar la clase de problemas que tendríamos, me haré cargo de recordarle… "modales" a ese adolescente insolente, después de eso, no le quedarán ánimos de volver a faltarle el respeto a un miembro del Clan"**.

**"No se preocupe, Fugaku-sama, usted no tiene la culpa del cinismo de su hijo, probablemente sólo necesita un buen incentivo de cambio, uno bastante físico. Por otro lado, no podemos darle el gusto al enemigo arrestando a Itachi públicamente, así le daríamos a conocer que nos estamos dividiendo entre nosotros"**, se detuvo a pensar un poco, a Yashiro nunca le había agradado Itachi; no porque tuviera algo personal contra él, sino porque creía que su trabajo en el ANBU no era tan pesado como el de otros miembros del Clan que hacían servicios diarios en la Policía Militar, realmente pensaba que Itachi se la pasaba de flojo, sin muchas preocupaciones y fingiendo estar en misiones para evitar sus responsabilidades en el Clan, y esta era su oportunidad, la primera que tenía, de complacerse viéndolo sufrir.** "Si me lo permites, Fugaku-sama, creo que las celdas secretas que usábamos para encarcelar a enemigos de guerra, serían un excelente escarmiento para su hijo, nadie se enterará que está ahí y si necesitas ayuda para el correctivo corporal, no dudaré en colaborar contigo"**.

**"Estoy de acuerdo"**, respondieron Tekka e Ibani al unísono.

Los cuatro Uchihas se despidieron con rectitud, Fugaku no encontraba necesaria tanta formalidad cuando se encontraban dentro de su Clan, estos pensamientos podían sonar algo hipócritas si se consideraba el hecho de que él sufría de egocentrismo, sí, era un egocéntrico y arrogante sin remedio alguno, pero a pesar de su naturalidad carente de humildad, no podía portarse así con los demás Uchihas, tenía un gran aprecio por cada uno de ellos. Aparte, ese era el hogar donde toda su familia habitaba, la cual había prometido proteger. Y ahora su protección sería algo más que complicado porque debía luchar contra su propio legado, su hijo mayor.

**"¡Vaya propuesta me hicieron! Auxiliarme en la punición de mi hijo, como si fuera tan sencillo…"**, pensó para sí mismo Fugaku mientras caminaba en dirección a su hogar, específicamente, a la sala donde Itachi esperaba.

Si el sólo hecho de ver a su hijo cubierto de sangre cuando regresaba de las misiones lo ponía de mal humor, no podía imaginarse cuanto se iba disgustar si veía a otro Uchiha golpearlo, escarmentarlo y usando un lenguaje despectivo para destruirlo internamente. ¡No!, nadie iba a ver a su descendiente en ese estado, le daría su merecido por su propia cuenta y luego, trataría de olvidar todo esto.

Entró a la sala sigilosamente, como si no se tratara de su casa. Mikoto aún no llegaba de hacer las compras semanales, probablemente se había quedado platicando o tomando el té con alguna de sus amigas. Le gustaba que ella lo recibiera cuando llegaba a casa, pero este día se alegró de que no estuviera presente para presenciar semejante actitud de su hijo.

**"Itachi. ¿Me puedes explicar seriamente que te pasó allí afuera?"**, gritó Fugaku, ya no se molestó en esconder su pérdida de paciencia, quería respuestas y las quería rápido, ¡Ahora mismo!

Su hijo estaba sentado en el suelo contra la pared, su cabeza se encontraba cabizbaja mientras que sus piernas descansaban semi-abiertas en el piso, había dejado sus manos encima de éstas. Podía escuchar su respiración entre cortada y a juzgar por su apariencia cancina, podría jurar que había corrido un maratón hace cinco minutos.

**"Háblame, dime qué te pasó, no quiero que me hagas hacer esto a la fuerza, Itachi"**.

Se acercó hacía él, no quería jalonearlo ni hacer nada de esas brusquedades pero se lo estaba buscando, parecía que se lo pedía a gritos.

**"Escúchame, Itachi, necesito que me expliques cuales fueron tus motivos para atacar a Inabi-san, Yashiro-san y Tekka-san, aparte quiero saber lo que hiciste ayer, sé que no te gusta la idea de que verifique tu coartada del día anterior mas no tengo de otra, requiero la información para saber si puedes ser considerado un presunto culpable"**, habló Fugaku en forma calmada, pudo fingir perfectamente algo de paz aunque sólo era eso, algo totalmente fingido.

No hubo respuesta de Itachi, se limitó a quedarse en la misma posición como una estatua, su aliento no volvió a la normalidad, seguía arrítmico, trozado y ruidoso.

**"Tú sabes lo que hacemos los ninjas cuando deseamos que alguien hable, no me obligues a hacer eso, Itachi"**, amenazó salvajemente.

Estaba consciente de que debía intimidarlo o terminarían peleando, sabía que ese niño perdería, después de todo, conocía sus puntos débiles mejor que nadie, utilizar esas artimañas era caer muy bajo, se iba a aprovechar de las enfermedades de su hijo para ganarle. Perdería la poca confianza que le tenía, era difícil de creer pero Itachi aún confiaba en su padre cuando se enfermaba. Siempre acudía a él, le contaba cómo se sentía, le pedía atención médica y si se encontraba muy mal, solicitaba su asistencia para proporcionarle su medicina. Sino solucionaba esta discusión pronto, esos momentos acabarían para el resto de sus días.

**"¿No vas a responder absolutamente nada? ¿Te quedarás callado hasta que te obligue a hablar? ¿Pretenderás que estás mudo mientras que yo-"**

**"Vete al diablo"**, susurró Itachi lo suficientemente audible para hacer que las preguntas de su padre quedarán incompletas.

**"¿Disculpa?"**.

**"Que… te vayas al diablo"**, musitó nuevamente.

**"¿Acaso no eres lo suficiente valiente para decirlo más alto?"**, lo retó.

**"¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS AL DIABLO!"**, gritó fuertemente Itachi.

**"¿Sabes qué? Es imposible hablar contigo, es absurdo como puedes actuar tan inmaduramente, pareces un niño de tan sólo cinco años, estás siendo tan irrespetuoso, soy tu padre y Jefe de este Clan, debes guardarme respeto y-"**

Antes de que Fugaku terminara, Itachi se volteó a verlo para reprocharle todo lo que se guardó durante tanto tiempo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación y dolor, no eran los mismos inexpresivos de siempre, sus labios entre abiertos hacían notar que el joven aún no se recuperaba de sus problemas respiratorios pero eso no le iba a impedir sacar todo el coraje que albergó en su alma desde su nacimiento.

**"¿Mi padre? ¿Ahora eres MI PADRE? Desde que nací me has tratado como todo menos como tu hijo y aún así te atreves a decirme que eres ¡MI PADRE! Tú no eres NADIE para venir a decirme a mí como comportarme. No me importa que seas el Jefe del Clan, yo no quiero ser parte de este patético Clan, no quiero ser un Uchiha, ni siquiera quiero vivir aquí, estoy harto de todos ustedes diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer, tratándome como si fuera un vil objeto listo para usarse y tirarse al vacío… "Itachi, tienes que ser un buen vínculo que nos una a Konoha", "Itachi, debes ser una herramiento útil en este Golpe de Estado", herramienta, vínculo, herramienta, vínculo, herramienta, vínculo, ¡HERRAMIENTA! Eso he sido toda la vida para ti, una simple HERRAMIENTO, un OBJETO, sólo me utilizas como medio para obtener lo que deseas, me regañas como si yo siempre tuviera la culpa, ahora me vas a castigar porque golpeé a esos tres, pero… ¿Me preguntaste en qué modo me interrogaron? ¿Te molestaste en saber si me habían ofendido?**

Itachi se detuvo al sentir la poca cantidad de oxígeno que sus pulmones estaban recibiendo, se sentía mareado, su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar y se sentía tan pesado todo su cuerpo.

**"Itachi, te he dicho mil veces que entiendas tu posición, eres un miembro de este Clan por nacimiento y deberías saber mejor que nadie que el Clan está primero"**, le reprochó en tono amargo.

**"Tu Clan, tu maldito Clan, soy tu-tu-ttt-tu hijo, e-e-eso es más importa-aa-aantee, yo-o debo estar primero que e-e-ellos"**, titubeaba entre sus palabras, estaba llegando al límite, se afixiaba, no había aire suficiente en sus pulmones y toda esta situación lo estaba poniendo muy ansioso.

**"¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tres? No necesitas que te ande cuidando, eso lo puedes hacer tu solo…"**

Quería terminar su comentario pero vio de manera fugaz como el sharingan de Itachi se activó, esto ya no podía ser sólo conversación, tenían que pelear. Tomó a Itachi por el cuello, levantándolo y poniéndolo contra la pared, ya no podía reconocer si la mala respiración de su hijo era por las arritmias cardíacas o por el asma, el no era ningún ninja médico para ver las diferencias, pero algo sí podía asegurar, esta batalla era suya.

**"Déj-ja-a-ame"**, rumoreó Itachi suavemente, era una frase al viento sin emociones incrustadas.

Uno, tres, siete, diez, quince, y muchos más golpes que Fugaku contó para sí mismo. Diez golpes en el abdomen, ocho en la cara, doce en las piernas, once en los brazos y uno último en la nariz. No es que él fuera exageradamente belicoso, sino que una pelea no le sabía si no dejaba a su oponente sangrando de la nariz, le gusta ver eso, era su placer interno.

**"¿No me entiee-e-des? Un hijo no-o qui-i-iie-re s-e-eeer part-te del escenario de su pa-adre, un hi-ijo de-es-sea ser e-e-eel centro de atención de su pa-adre"**, respondió Itachi luego de recibir la paliza.

**"Ya cállate"**.

Lo tiró al piso con toda su fuerza, su paternidad interna no quería continuar con esto, pero cada vez que recordaba la forma en que golpeó a sus compañeros de la Policía Militar y el hecho de ser presunto culpable del asesinato de Shisui, lo hicieron olvidar que el adolescente herido y con problemas para respirar que se retorcía en el piso al igual que lo hace un pez en la arena cuando lo sacan del agua, era su propio hijo.

Lo pateó una y otra vez, incluso le ensartó dos kunais en su brazo derecho. Itachi no se defendía, tampoco se quejaba, sólo tosía y a veces escupía sangre, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era recibir su medicina y dormir. Se detuvo. No podía seguir con su pelea, era injusto, Itachi estaba mal herido, enfermo y cansado.

**"¿Qué clase de ninja se aprovecha de esa forma de su oponente? ¡Ni que estuvieran en la guerra!"**, pensó Fugaku.

**"Fugaku…"**, dijo Mikoto entrando a la sala.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre él, sabía que si le explicaba todo lo sucedido quedaba la posibilidad de que ella le diera la razón o simplemente se fuera enojada a ayudar a Itachi. Pero no necesitó decir nada, solamente frunció sus cejas, volteó a ver a Itachi con lástima y en seguida a Fugaku con un disgusto muy notable en su mirada.

**"Parece que tiene asma, los buenos ninjas no atacan a su oponente cuando está enfermo y lastimado"**, habló en voz monótona sin dirigir sus ojos a ninguno de los dos.

Fugaku se alegró de que Mikoto los interrumpiera, Itachi era demasiado orgulloso para pedir piedad, prefería morir así antes de suplicar perdón, y hasta ese instante se dio cuenta que a él tampoco le hubiera molestado no cambiar su posición.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más y decidieron que lo mejor era llevar a Itachi a su cuarto, Mikoto lo curaría mientras Fugaku hablaba con Sasuke acerca de la conducta de su hermano. Esperaron a que perdiera completamente la consciencia para dialogar verdaderamente de lo que sería la lección de Itachi. Y si bien Fugaku no podía creerlo, Mikoto había estado de acuerdo con Yashiro en que debían encarcelarlo en las celdas secretas, era un peligro para el Clan tener en libertad a un miembro tan inestable.

**"Está bien, una vez lo cures y coma un poco, lo llevaré a las celdas… ¿Crees que sea necesario esposarlo?"**

**"¿No te diste cuenta de lo rebelde que está? Hazlo, espósalo, amárralo, drógalo, lo que sea, sólo evita que se vaya y nos siga causando más problemas"**, finalizó su fría respuesta con un suspiro.

Mikoto era linda, paciente, tierna y cálida, pero cuando se enojaba volvía a ser una ninja fría y dura, dispuesto a todo por proteger lo que consideraba correcto. Eso fue lo que le agradó de ella en un principio, pero no entendía si le gustaba el hecho de que también fuera así con sus hijos. Si analizaba la situación, sus palabras se podrían considerar crueles, vio a su hijo acostado en un charco de sangre en el piso mientras vomitaba más sangre, sus uñas y labios se tornaban azules, lo vio colapsar, aún para Fugaku que era frío como una rocka había sido una imagen fuerte, pero Mikoto parecía indiferente a la escena.

**"Ah, mañana será otro día…"**, anheló en sus pensamientos, la pesadilla del hijo mayor rebelde, el hijo menor asustadizo y la esposa desinteresada, no parecía acabar en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusta? (:<p> 


	2. Hay cosas de las que me arrepiento

**Reviews! (:**

**Elyzmaki.** ¿Estuvo tan cruel? No pensé que estaría tan hardcore, ni siquiera le puse advertencia por eso, es que en inglés he leído algunos fanfics verdaderamente crueles... hasta violan al pobre de Itachi. A pesar de todo, es bueno saber que te gustó (: Gracias por leer y por tu comentario (=

**Isi-San.** Tenía la misma impresión de Mikoto hasta que se aclaró que ella fiel en los planes macabros de Fugaku jeje aparte, era jounin, muy pacífica no podría ser xD De hecho, esa impresión quería dar de Fugaku, el padre que se preocupa pero no sabe demostrar su cariño. Gracias por decirme del error ortográfico. Sí, está muy dramático... creo en que vez de Drama/Family, le pondré Drama/Angst. Gracias por leer y por tu comentario (=

**Marcia Andrea.** Yo también me sentí mal por Itachi cuando terminé el capítulo... pero el Clan Uchiha tiene una razón por la cual actúa así /: ..aunque nada justifica el maltrato hacia Itachi U_U ..Gracias por leer y por tu comentario (=

**Explosion of Inspiration.** Y habrá más drama! Mucho mucho mucho más drama jeje Lo leíste ayer y actualicé hoy, creo que eso fue pronto en tu caso pero trataré de no tarde mucho con los siguientes capítulos ..Gracias por leer y por tu comentario (=

**Kara-Suna.** No comentaste pero me llegó una notificación de que habías agregado el fanfic a tus favoritos n.n ..Gracias por leer (=

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

Por si lo desconocen, ANBU Raíz (ANBU Ne) es la subdivisión del ANBU controlada por Danzo a quien siguen y respetan como si fuera el Hokage.

Código blanco-376: Cuando un espía los escucha.

11: Código para avisar que nada malo pasará.

22: Código que indica una cremación hacia una persona.

* * *

><p>El gélido aire de verano golpeaba en la ventana cerrada que luchaba por no ser abierta, hacía demasiado frío en la noche, casi podían jurar que estaban en un crudo invierno. No había ningún ruido en la casa, todo lo que se podía oír venía desde el exterior, y no era porque en la residencial Uchiha se hicieran muchos ruidos de noche, sino porque la naturaleza lo había decidido así. Sonidos del viento, de árboles moviéndose, de puertas y vidrios rechinantes, de algún envase de plástico en el suelo que se deslizaba hacia un lado y al otro.<p>

La mayoría de los Uchiha disfrutaban de los paseos nocturnos, precisamente esa era la razón por la cual toda esta representación de clima noctámbulo desértico era una buena compañía para cualquier miembro del Clan. O así era regularmente, ya que esta vez Fugaku no estaba disfrutando del ambiente.

No le era posible dormir, daba vueltas por todo el lado de cama que le pertenecía, esta situación le provocaba recordar su adolescencia. Fugaku siempre discutía con su padre, no existía el día en que no le reprochara que pasaba muy poco tiempo con él y con su mamá, aparte, como jamás lo veía herido físicamente, también le recriminaba llamándole holgazán, en aquellos viejos tiempos, Fugaku pensaba en su padre como una persona aprovechada de su título para nunca hacer misiones ni ayudar en el hogar. Ahora, pagaba el precio de sus palabras ignorantes, estaba sufriendo todo lo que él un día hizo, y por lo visto, el destino quería hacerlo pagar el doble.

**"Es igual de bastardo que yo, lo he golpeado como si fuera un ninja renegado y el ha herido a otros Uchiha, incluso puede que haya matado a uno… como si ellos fueran víctimas de una misión del ANBU"**, dijo en detenidamente voz baja Fugaku, analizó la última oración, y entonces lo supo, estaba claro, su hijo actuaba bajo órdenes del ANBU, probablemente eran mandatos de Raíz.

**"¿Sigues pensando en eso, amor?"**.

**"Mikoto… ¿Podrías tratar mejor a Itachi? Después de lo que le hice hoy, va a necesitar otra persona en quien confiar"**, lo expresó casi en un susurro, a el mismo le daba náuseas pensar en la futura reacción de su hijo contra él.

**"No puedo…"**.

**"Es tu hijo, Mikoto, claro que puedes"**.

**"Tú no entiendes porque soy así..."**.

El volteo a mirarla, su mirada estaba pérdida, sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros, muy hermosos en su propia opinión, pero ahora sólo los observaba disipados entre los pensamientos de ella misma, los cuales no podía descifrar.

**"Es que… tú tratas a Itachi tan bien y nunca le muestras tu cariño a Sasuke…"**.

**"¿Tratar bien? Pero si casi lo mato hoy, probablemente me odie por esto el resto de su vida"**.

**"No, tu persistentemente lo defiendes, hace mucho tiempo que el Clan sospecha de él pero tu jamás dejas que lo interroguen ni mucho menos que lo toquen, no sé qué te pasó hoy, usualmente nunca le gritas ni lo molestas, en cambio a Sasuke… ni los buenos días le das, sólo quiero hacer sentir especial a Sasuke"**, Mikoto alzó la voz más de lo normal, no quería despertar a nadie mas estaba algo desesperada de tener estas conversaciones con su esposo.

**"¿Tu también estás enojada conmigo?"**.

**"Sí, desgraciadamente no lo suficiente molesta como para regresarme a Sunagakure"**, respondió con determinación, se volteo hacia el otro lado y se dispuso a dormir.

No entablaron otra conversación, si su esposa le comentaba de nuevo que deseaba irse a su lugar de nacimiento, no iba a tener fuerzas de seguir discutiendo, su voz se iba a quebrar. Mikoto era su compañera, su cómplice, era con la única persona con quien podía actuar libremente sin ser juzgado por ser el representante del Clan, sin embargo, ella ciertamente lucía dormida y él antes de unírsele, quería comprobar algo más.

Se levantó para mirar por la ventana, todo el lugar se veía tan calmado. ¿Acaso los representantes de Konoha no podían apreciar que ellos podían ser un Clan pacífico y leal si se les otorgaba su lugar? Habían ayudado a fundar esa aldea y jamás habían obtenido un lugar parecido al de Consejeros, Hokages ni Líderes del ANBU. No era justo. Y ahora estaban usando a su hijo, tratando de ponerlo en contra de su propia sangre.

Caminó hacia la habitación del menor y hubiera entrado, pero sintió la presencia de alguien más, no era Sasuke, ni otra persona de la cuadrilla, su chakra era muy diferente, pero peculiar, no era la única persona con ese tipo de energía, por lo tanto tenía que ser el miembro de otro Clan.

**"Uhm, me parece que es… Un Yamanaka"**, solamente lo pensó, no debía hacer ruido, los ninjas de esa familia tenían habilidades sensoriales, si hacía mal un movimiento, se darían cuenta que estaba allí.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de su cuarto, debían estar platicando acerca del ANBU, no había otra explicación de porqué había un ninja en la alcoba de su hijo en la madruga o casi al amanecer, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo. O podría ser que fuera… ¿Homosexual? ¿Itachi invitando a su novio a dormir con él?, ¿Itachi era un homosexual con mal gusto para elegir hombres?, ¿Por qué un Yamakana?, ¿Por qué no un Uchiha? Ellos eran los hombres más deseados de todo Konoha, incluso en otras aldeas las mujeres morían por tenerlos en la cama… Pero, el no quería un hijo homosexual y mucho menos saber que había más de ellos en su Clan.

**"¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?"**, el sonido de sus preguntas resonó en su mente. Se estaba volviendo loco.

De pronto escuchó a dos personas conversar, ¡eran ellos!, voces de un discurso normal, no gemidos ni gritos de sexo, ni tampoco cursilerías. Si hubiera querido que su presencia fuera descubierta, sus suspiros de alivio disfrutaran de oírse por todo el pasillo.

**"¿Estás seguro? Hokage-sama me ordenó que te cuidara mientras estas turbulencias pasaban, acertó cuando me dijo que te atacarían, ¿Por qué no habría de tener razón cuando dice que te privarán de tu libertad?"**, pronunció algo molesto el ANBU, sentía que su colega no valoraba el esfuerzo de la aldea por protegerlo.

**"Yamaka Kisho, estoy consciente de su voluntad de resguardarme, se lo agradezco, pero si alguien del Clan Uchiha se entera que el ANBU me cuida las espaldas en esta forma, sabrán que no los apoyo del todo y peor aún, se darían cuenta mi desconfianza hacia ellos"**.

Kisho era un hombre de unos 21 años, alto, de pelo rubio largo recogido en una coleta alta, era un peinado característico de su Clan, sus ojos verdes eran profundos y juguetones. A pesar de ser parte del mismo equipo y verse casi todos los días, Itachi seguía sorprendido de cómo sus pupilas se mantenían alegres, ese joven era demasiado optimista.

**"Puedes retirarte, Kisho-san, si necesito de su ayuda, se lo haré saber"**, se despidió en tono amable, no le gustaba ser rudo con otros ninjas, verdaderamente sólo era descortés con los Uchiha por su testarudez, se lo merecían del todo.

**"¿Código blanco-376, lo sabes, Itachi-san?"**, lo dijo mientras caminaba directamente a la ventana, hizo un ademán con su mano de advertencia para que escondiera las cosas que le había traído. Eran hojas repletas de información acerca del ANBU Raíz, y no debían ser vistas por nadie que no estuviera en la misión de la destrucción de esa división del ANBU.

**"Tranquilo, será un 11, Kisho-san"**, suspiró, no estaba completamente seguro que eso terminaría en un 11, podría llegar a ser un 22.

El hombre desapareció rápidamente, si se retiraba con lentitud los ANBUS Raíz que vigilaban al Clan Uchiha por orden de Danzo notarían su presencia, lo reportarían como un evento raro y eso los llevaría a la ruina de una de las misiones más codiciosas del Hokage-sama.

De pronto escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, no se equivocó, la persona que los espiaba era su padre. Un escalofrío recorrió su organismo, ¿no pensaba en golpearlo de nuevo, verdad?. Su cuerpo todavía le dolía, manejar sus brazos y piernas seguía siendo complicado, unos golpes más en su contra y su única salvación sería llamar a Kisho-san o posiblemente a Atsuko-san, sino estaba dormida, o tal vez a Itsuki-san, quien era el ninja médico de su equipo principal, el podría sanarle sus heridas. Y Eita-chan, no podía dejar a _su_ Eita-chan… Y Sasuke, el pequeño e inocente Sasuke…

**"No me veas así, nunca fuiste esa clase de shinobi asustadizo, es más, no pienso luchar contigo hasta verte recuperado"**.

No dijo nada, el no solía contestarle a su padre cuando éste hablaba, a veces, estando ellos solos, le gritaba y él prefería responderle calmadamente. Aparentaba ser tan pacífico, pero no actuaba así por falta de coraje, sólo era su forma de ser, callado, serio, frío y calculador en sus movimientos, al menos ese era Itachi la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que lo hartaban como hace unos horas lo logró la Policía Militar.

**"Me dijiste que no mostré interés en el modo en el cual fuiste interrogado, no voy a negarlo, nunca te pregunté y sí escuché a Inabi-san llamarte mocoso…"**.

**"Invadieron mi propiedad, me insultaron y acusaron sin pruebas, si tan sólo me hubieran pedido la tarjeta oficial que avalaba la misión que me imposibilitó asistir, así se podía comprobar si ellos tenían razón o no… Pero sólo me acusaron bajo sus perspectivas, si te juzgarán a ti, ¿qué hubieras hecho?"**.

**"No lograste contenerte, Itachi, ese es tu problema, eres un shinobi que no ha aprendido a controlar sus emociones y estoy cansado de este tema… Puedes decirle al susodicho Hokage que se equivoca porque no te quitaremos la libertad, ¿Hokage? Más bien parece tarotista de paso"**, dijo agriamente, no tardó ni diez segundos en retirarse, se fue más furioso de lo que estaba en la tarde.

Cerró la puerta estrepitosamente, sólo quedo el profundo silencio, el cual fue destruido por la alarma que marcaba 5:00am.

**"Tan iluso, llegué a creer que me traía analgésicos para este dolor… Jamás aprendes, Itachi, jamás aprendes"**, se rió de sí mismo, era increíble el respeto que le tenía a ese hombre, después de todo lo había dejado solo en la última guerra a la tierna edad de 4 años, ¿y aún creía en él?, ¡Mocoso tonto!

**"Hora de levantarse. Hora de levantarse. Hora de levantarse. Hora de levantarse…"**, repetía y repetía el despertador.

**"Joder, ya entendí, cállate… ¿Ahora hablo con los objetos? Sí que estás jodido, Itachi"**.

Se cambió rápido, no era necesario hacer tanto detalle en su físico, ni tampoco que pudiera por tanto dolor que sentía al moverse. Buscó sus pantalones y playeras negras, esa armadura gris opresiva y sus protectores de metal para brazos. Su máscara era blanca con un medio espiral rojo, le tomó gusto con el tiempo, al principio no quería ser ANBU, la máscara, la excesiva vestimenta y el tatuaje, no ambicionaba lidiar con ello. Pasó casi medio año para que él se sintiera cómodo perteneciendo a los Escuadrones Especiales de Asesinato y Táctica.

Rápido, rápido, rápido se ordenaba en sus pensamientos, hoy era la reunión con el Sandaime Hogake, no podía llegar tarde.

Las calles de Konoha aún dormían, seguramente todos estaban tapados por sus cobijas aún, las pocas luces encendidas que se visualizaban eran de algunos hogares ninjas. Generalmente, los primeros en despertarse eran los ANBUS, la puntualidad y misiones de madrugada eran parte de sus vidas diarias.

**"Podría jurar que los civiles siguen en sus cuartos durmiendo bajo cálidas sábanas o teniendo sexo, mucho sexo… Sexo… ¡Malditas hormonas, adolescentes! Voy a terminar leyendo los libros de Kakashi-san si sigo así…"**, se recriminó por usar tanto espacio de su mente en meditar sobre relaciones sexuales, su Clan preparaba una Golpe de Estado, Konoha lo sabía, el estaba entre la espada y la pared y… ¿Tenía tiempo para pensar en eso?

Llegó a las oficinas del gobierno de Konoha, tenía su invitación como "Sala de Juntas 38-Z", era cuestión de encontrarlo y no perderse en ese laberinto. No había orden alfabético ni numérico, era un desastre, hecho para que cualquier intruso tardara mucho en encontrar el lugar correcto donde se reunían los altos mandos de la aldea.

**"Veo que has llegado temprano, Itachi-san"**, dijo un muchacho que no pasaba de los 16 años, de estatura media, su cabello café le caía hasta los hombros, la mitad de su cara era tapada por un fleco que iba hacía la derecha, se podía ver su ceja izquierda delgada y debajo de ella, unos ojos color chocolate pequeños, su nariz era mas bien pequeña pero como sufría de acné en esa parte, se podía ver algo abultada. Sus labios eran delgados, estos le daban una apariencia refinada, casi de niña, pero su cuerpo con músculos bastante marcados, hacían perder esa visión femenina.

**"Atsuko-san, buenos días, ¿Sabe dónde está la sala?"**.

**"Claro que sé, camina conmigo y llegaremos, por cierto, deja de hablar tan educadamente, gusano, o te romperé la cara"**, amenazó amistosamente con mirada cómplice.

**"Disculpe, digo… ¿Disculpa?"**.

**"Cuando hablas tan cortésmente me recuerdas a los Hyuuga y ellos son algo pretenciosos, ¿sabes?"**.

**"Déjalo en paz, Atsuko-kun, es hora de entrar a la junta, suban al segundo piso, a la derecha caminan 3 pasillos y luego dan vuelta a la izquierda, la primera habitación es la que buscan"**, esta vez era una voz más pasiva, tan tranquila. Era Itsuki-san, un joven de unos 19 años, el más alto del equipo, tenía las marcas rojas tradicionales del Clan Inuzuka en su cara, no se dedicaba a las actividades salvajes veterinarias, prefirió ser ninja médico, quizá por eso su cabello café no estaba tan despeinado ni poseía los caninos tan remarcados. Las facciones de su cara eran duras, sus ojos grandes y rasgados, si lo mirabas fijamente a los ojos llegabas a confundirlo con algún perro amistoso.

**"Lo dices como si vinieras aquí todos los días"**, respondió Atsuko.

**"Lo hago, Kimura Atsuko, mi madre trabaja aquí"**, Itsuki lanzó un pequeño gesto en su rostro que significaba _no preguntes más acerca de esto_.

**"Dejen de pelear, ya llegamos"**.

**"Oh, pero aún está cerrada, deben estar preparando la mesa redondo, ¿ahora qué hacemos, Itsuki, Itachi?"**.

**"Esperar, obviamente…"**, dijo con aires de superioridad Itachi, a veces le sorprendía como Atsuko podía ser tan inocente.

**"Por cierto, Itachi-kun, ¿cómo fue que tu _querida_ familia Uchiha te dejó tan herido? Pensé que ustedes sólo eran intensos para el sexo jajajaja"**, se burló Atsuko haciendo un tono sarcástico en la palabra querida, después de todo, Itachi era el menor y molestarlo era un placer diario.

**"No lo sé, yo no he tenido sexo con otro Uchiha, pero dime, ¿te agradó como te sodomizaron?"**, alegó Itachi, era raro verlo contestar pero hoy estaba particularmente de enojado.

**"¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?"**, gruñó Atsuko, su cara se tornó roja como un jitomate.

**"¡Basta! No es momento de estarlo hastiando ni tú de que le contestes"**.

La puerta se deslizó hacia dentro, y un jounin salió a recibirlos, Nara Shikaku. Era el representante del Clan Nara, mejor conocido por ser uno de los hombres más inteligentes, holgazanes, alcóholicos y ociosos de Konoha, no era de sorprenderse al verlo ahí puesto que los altos mandos confiaban mucho en él.

**"Pasen, ya estamos todos adentro"**.

Tal como lo esperaban, había una mesa redonda cubierta con un mantel blanco decorado con símbolos de la aldea. Se encontraban sentados el Hokage-sama, sus dos consejeros, Homura Mitokado y Utatane Koharu, a Itachi no le caían nada bien. Los catalogaba como prepotentes y unas sanguijuelas del poder aristocrático del Hogake. Por supuesto, no podían faltar los jounins especiales, en total eran 7 contando a Nara.

Pasaron a tomar asiento, la atmósfera embarazosa no dejaba de impregnar el aire, Itachi sentía ahogarse en su propia silla. Iban a discutir los dos grandes problemas actuales de Konoha y él sabía porque estaba ahí, conocía el porqué de haber sido elegido para estar en ese círculo aunque apenas ese día se lo dirían abiertamente.

**"Tenemos poco tiempo para estar aquí sin que nadie sospeche, en resumen, hablaremos de dos situaciones que han estado presionando a nuestra aldea, la división ANBU Raíz, la cual ha hecho ataques imprudentes sin mi autorización, y el problema del Clan Uchiha"**.

Hiruzen-sama le había dicho que no perdiera ningún detalle de lo que se hablara ahí, era crucial para la charla privada que tendrían después de ésta, pero no podía. Habían pasado más de 24 horas desde la muerte de Shisui, el era el único presunto culpable, ciertamente tenía muchas cosas en su contra y fácilmente se podría creer que él era el asesino, no obstante el se enteró de su deceso cuando tres Uchiha se tomaron la molestia de írselo a decir en su casa para provocarlo.

**"¿Quién lo atacó?, ¿Quién fue lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo?, ¿El asesino sabía que yo estaría ausente… lo hizo a propósito? La misión de ese día fue autorizada por Danzo… ¿Acaso el…?"**, se perdió en esos pensamientos durante mucho tiempo. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado para él, su mejor amigo muerto y él siendo culpado por ello, Danzo vigilando sus pasos, su Clan odiándolo y Konoha pidiéndole que los ayudara a detener el Golpe de Estado. ¿Por qué él tenía que hacerlo todo?

* * *

><p>Espero no les haya aburrido, es capítulo de transición (:<p>

No tardo tanto en actualizar, lo máximo que duro en subir son 7 días.

**DE NUEVO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS (=**


	3. Hay decisiones que he tomado

**Yaz-Haruno y Fenix Black.** Me llegó una notificación de que habían agregado el fanfic a sus favoritos, espero siga siendo de su agrado ..Gracias por leer (=

**Marcia Andrea**. Sí, la actitud de Mikoto es realmente discriminativa y sumado con la mala actitud de Fugaku hacen muy mala pareja para ser padres de Itachi jeje Este será un infierno diferente pero no será tan cruel como el que Kishimoto lo hizo pasar ): ..Gracias por leer, espero te guste este capítulo nuevo(=

* * *

><p>El encuentro entre Hokage, Consejeros, Jounins de alto rango y víctimas, en otras palabras, Itachi y su equipo, terminó en aproximadamente tres horas. Un largo período donde Atsuko se la pasó haciendo dibujos sobre sus hojas blancas, Itsuki bostezando y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido e Itachi, sentado como una estatua con su fiel mirada distante, perdió todo su tiempo en divagar acerca de Shisui.<p>

No tardaron en irse los invitados a sus respectivos trabajos, Danzo fue el más insistente en quedarse hasta que el Hokage amablemente le pidió que se retirara, y éste se fue después de que le confirmaron que hablaría a solas con el pequeño Uchiha.

"**¿Por qué no puse atención? Ahora tengo que hablar con el Hokage-sama a solas y no sé nada de lo que acaban de discutir"**, reconoció en sus pensamientos Itachi. La vida de su Clan, la suya propia y la del pequeño e inocente Sasuke estaban en juego, y aún así el se quedó pensando en Shisui toda la reunión. Uchiha Shisui era su primo, un hermano mayor para él y mejor amigo de toda la vida, ¿podían culparlo por no dejar de pensar en su muerte?

"**Gracias por haber accedido a esta charla, Itachi-san, yo más que nadie conozco el problema Senju-Uchiha y lamento decir que parte de ello es mi culpa, sino hubiera dejado que los Consejos de Konoha orillaran a tu Clan a vivir a las fueras de la aldea, quizá esto no hubiera pasado…"**, el arrepentimiento relucía en sus palabras, Itachi nunca lo había visto tan triste, ni cuando había muerto el cuarto.

"**No me digas nada, sé que no pusiste interés en nada de lo que se comentó aquí hace unas horas, sólo te pedí que asistieras para que notarán el esfuerzo del heredero del Clan Uchiha por mantener la paz y alianza entre su Clan y Konoha. Estoy consciente de tu edad, 13 años… Sé que la burocracia no te roba el corazón en estos momentos"**.

"**Hokage-sama, solamente vine porque creo que alguien está tratando de arruinar nuestros planes para reconciliar a los Uchihas con Konoha, mataron a Shisui exactamente la noche que yo salí de la aldea para terminar una misión y devolvieron su cuerpo al lugar de su muerte en el mismo momento que yo regresé a Konoha. Todo estaba calculadoramente planeado… Con estas acciones lograron sabotear nuestros anteriores planes, no creo que el Clan Uchiha vuelva a confiar en nostros…".**

"**Nadie nos escucha en esta habitación, puedes decir abiertamente el nombre del culpable, aparte, sabes que coincidiremos en sospechas"**.

"**Danzo… Estoy seguro que él lo hizo, él fue quien me dio esa misión pero no estoy seguro que Shisui esté muerto, tal vez sigue vivo y lo secuestro para obtener información"**, no era una aseveración, mas bien era una pregunta aventada al aire para conseguir alguna opinión que no fuera la de él mismo.

"**¿Por qué crees que es así?"**, preguntó el Hokage, no es que a estas alturas de la situación no supiera la respuesta, sino que deseaba medir la capacidad de análisis de su futuro compinche.

"**Porque… Shisui no fue llevado al Clan, por lo tanto deben sospechar que ese no es el verdadero cadáver, o esperemos el Shisui real aún no esté muerto, si saben eso y no me dijeron nada debe ser porque… ¿Ellos creerán que yo escondí el cuerpo inerte?",** dudaba de su capacidad para predecir las acciones o pensamientos de los demás Uchiha, sino podía entenderse con ellos en ideas de paz, ¿por qué iba a entenderlos en estrategias de guerra?

Sarutobi notó al instante que algo andaba mal, las pupilas de Itachi estaban dilatas, era fácil notar su esfuerzo por mantenerse en equilibrio y sus palabras eran algo vagas, como si se estuviera desvaneciendo.

"**Estoy perdido…"**, suspiró como última frase de la mañana, agotado y con el dolor de los golpes de ayer, se dejó caer al suelo contra una pared, un terrible malestar en su cabeza se apoderó de él, sus párpados se sentían tan pesados que mantenerlos abiertos era como sostener una pared en una demolición. Vio al Tercero caminar en su dirección, una cara de preocupación, un grito hacia los ninjas médicos y después, una inmensa oscuridad.

Tres ninjas médicos del ANBU entraron rápidamente, se acercaron al cuerpo del joven para tomar su pulso y temperatura, pero al removerle sus prendas ellos quedaron sorprendidos por el número de heridas que tenía debajo del uniforme, y aún fue más grande la sorpresa cuando notaron lo recientes que eran.

"**Tiene fiebre así que en estos golpes debe de haber una infección, su pulso está muy lento y sus labios resecos, debe estar deshidratado",** reportó la médico ninja mientras le indicaba a sus dos compañeros que llevaran al desmayado a descansar.

"**Gracias, Akari-san, avísame cuando se encuentre mejor el muchacho y espero no sea mucha molestia pedirte que mandes llamar a Uzumaki Umiko".**

"**Claro que no me molesta, Hokage-sama, en seguida la buscaré"**.

Se retiraron llevando en una camilla al afectado. Las oficinas del Hokage eran enormes, el primer piso era totalmente administrativo, el segundo burocrático, el tercero era para él y en el cuarto había un mini hospital. Era en ese último lugar al cual se dirigían.

El día pasó demasiado lento para el gusto de Sarutobi, no había noticias de las nuevas artimañas de Danzo ni de los planes de Orochimaru, tampoco de si los Consejeros habían tomando decisiones en secreto y mucho menos supo de algún acontecimiento del Clan Uchiha.

"**Este será un largo día, si tan sólo no hubieras muerto Minato-san, yo descansara felizmente en mi casa…"**, suspiró hundido en la nostalgia del pasado, aquellos días donde las aguas no corrían tan turbulentas a su alrededor.

Tenía tanto trabajo por hacer y muy poco tiempo para realizarlo, los papeles sin firmar inundaban la mitad de su escritorio, y los ya firmados parecían imposibles de mantenerse organizados. Cada oficio debía ser cuidadosamente colocado en el cajón indicado dentro del almacén correcto, era una responsabilidad donde no se requerían habilidades ninjas pero sí mucha paciencia y dedicación. Por eso le ofrecieron este puesto, no sólo eran un buen ninja sino que también conocía el mejor modo de administrar las gestiones de la aldea.

La tarde transcurrió con monotonía, al final del día, no existían más pliegos de papel tirados por ninguna parte de su oficina y prácticamente terminó todas las tareas de ese viernes. Solamente le faltaba registrar una última misión que se llevaría a cabo en sumo secreto…

"**¡HOKAGE-SAMA!",** gritó una pequeña chica de cabellos negros despeinados, corría velozmente desde la entrada de la oficina hasta el escritorio del Tercero.

Su cara volteó hacia la puerta que fue fuertemente estrellada contra una silla que se encontraba al lado. Una diminuta jovencita de apenas un metro sesenta se aproximaba hacia él, sus pelos negro azabache revoloteaban al ritmo del movimiento de sus pies, los ojos verde esmeralda que la acompañaban se notaban preocupados y por la obvia ausencia del uniforme chunin, ANBU, ropa ninja o cualquier cosa parecida, se podía llegar a la conclusión que hace unos momentos ella estaba en la comodidad de su cada descansano.

"**Eita-chan, ¡qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí!, ¿cómo van los preparativos para los exámenes chunin?"**, se dirigió a ella con una mueca de tranquilidad, sus ojos curiosos se posaron en Eita, **"¿Qué la trae realmente por aquí?, ¿Los preparativos de las evaluaciones de los genins o Itachi?"**, meditó silenciosamente.

"**Van muy bien, Hokage-sama, pero no estoy aquí para eso, estaba buscando a Itachi-kun y me dijeron que**-"

"**Ya veo, andas en busca de tu novio"**, interrumpió. **"Se encuentra en mal estado de salud, pero no te puedo permitir que lo veas, necesito que descanse y hable conmigo primero. Lo obligaré a dormir aquí bajo el cuidado del ANBU, por lo que mañana podrás verlo"**, asintiendo con la cabeza le sonrió a Eita.

"**Entiendo. Seguiré con mis obligaciones, mañana saldrá a Sunagakure a preguntar si vendrán a los exámenes, es la única aldea que falta por confirmar y parece ser que nuestros mensajes no les llegan por el mal tiempo. En tentativa, en una semana antes de que termine el verano estarán listas las evaluaciones".**

"'**¿Entonces ya elegiste quienes serán los evaluadores?"**, se sorprendió de las habilidades para organizar de la kunoichi, no esperaba que tan rápido terminara con este proceso.

"**Sí, sí, sí. Eso fue sencillo, lo que no entiendo es la sencillez de las pruebas, el mundo real no es así de bonito", **refunfuñó con algo de altanería. Eita había sido una de las mejores de su generación, se graduó a los nueve años de la academia, a diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres ninja de su edad, nunca tuvo problemas para participar en las peleas ni de matar a sus oponentes. **"En fin, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar la dinámica, así fue estipulado por ustedes, los Kages".**

"**No te preocupes tanto, por eso son chunins y no jounins, sólo pedimos nivel medio"**, tosió al terminar su explicación, y se dedicó un pequeño regaño para sí mismo en su mente, **"¡Qué mediocre se escucharon esas palabras!"**.

"**Entonces nos vemos dentro 1 semana, Hokage-sama, dígale a Itachi que espero se recupere pronto"**, se despidió apresuradamente sin darle oportunidad al Tercero de responderle. Cuando las cosas marchaban mal, Eita llegaba a ser muy fría para evitar sentirse herida.

"**Es igual a él, ponen barreras para no ser heridos emocionalmente. Quizá, no sea tan mala idea"**.

Pronto llegó el atardecer. Miró hacia su verde jardín, el cielo estaba repleto de nubes grises, tan melancólicas; el viento soplaba ruidosamente y hacía danzar a los árboles armónicamente. Estaban cayendo gotas de lluvia en pequeñas cantidades sobre todo Konoha, la temperatura bajaba conforme más insistente se volvía la precipitación de agua.

Una tarde triste en la aldea oculta de la hoja, una muy abatida…

"**¿Puedo pasar?"**, llamó la invitada que todo el día esperó, Uzumaki Umiko.

"**Tú tienes invitación abierta a pasar en todo momento, Umiko-san. Necesito hablar contigo acerca de nuestro trato, y por supuesto, debes conocer a tu nuevo compañero"**, dijo regocijantemente, le daba tanto gusta ver a la pelirroja con vida después de tantas peligrosas tareas que el mismo le había asignado.

"**Estoy lista, le sigo"**.

Itachi estaba acostado sobre una cama cubierta de sábanas blancas. Toda la habitación era blanca, tan sólo la mesita café y el mismo Itachi, hacían contraste con el color de fondo. Llevaba ahí todo bastante tiempo, perdió la cuenta desde que le inyectaron el último analgésico. Sin dolor pero muy adormilado, llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor era quedarse ahí hasta que un ninja médico o alguien más se dispusiera a visitarlo.

No tenía vista panorámica hacia afuera pero podía oír la lluvia, seguramente estaba haciendo frío en ese extraño verano donde siempre llovía, las bajas temperaturas los azotaban, la playa estaba desierta y las flores no querían florecer.

"**Vienen dos personas, el Hokage y… no conozco esa presencia".**

Deslizaron suavemente la puerta y entraron evitando hacer ruido. Notaron que el muchacho ya estaba despierta y los observaba fijamente desde donde descansaba, sin expresión en su cara mas que la de curiosidad, lo cual en él no era nada extraño.

Sus ojos no dejaban de estudiar con la mirada a la chica que acompañaba al Hokage. Alta, pelirroja, ojos azules y con gusto por la ropa holgada, estaba seguro que le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía exactamente a quien.

"**Itachi-san, necesito hablar contigo rápidamente y también que tu respuesta sea apresurada. Primero, te presentaré a tu posible futura compañera de equipo, Uzumaki Umiko. Te preguntarás porqué podrías compartir alguna misión con ella"**, carraspeó un poco. Podía sentir los ojos fríos de Itachi estudiándolo lentamente. **"Verás, hace dos años le asigné una tarea especial a Umiko-san, es algo tan personal como lo es para ti, es el asesinato de un hombre que les ha traído bastantes problemas a los dos…"**.

"**No entiendo, ¿cuál es la relación de desgracia que podríamos tener ella y yo?"**, preguntó muy confundido Itachi. El dolor de cabeza regresaba, hacía mucho frío y no le hacía gracia que le hablaran con tantas claves.

"**Umiko-san es la prima de Uzumaki Naruto, por votación de los consejeros, especialmente de Danzo, no le permiten verlo ni ayudarle en lo absoluto. La han mantenido en las sombras todos estos años para usarla de respuesta si Naruto-kun falla en mantener al zorro de las ocho colas bajo control…"**, carraspeó un poco más, le dolía tanto la garganta a causa del clima**. "Tu familia ha sufrido de discriminación por culpa de Danzo…"**, se calló, divagó en sus pensamientos y trató de encontrar la oración perfecta para pedirle a Itachi que cooperara en semejante traición que iban a cometer.

"**¿Me está pidiendo, acaso usted… me pide que…?"**, su rostro se cubrió en sorpresa, lo que estaba a punto de escuchar pasaría a la historia de Konoha, era exactamente lo que nunca esperó oír del Tercero.

"**Su tarea principal será matar a Danzo Shimura y recuperar el control total del ANBU"**.

Un silencio incómodo no se hizo esperar. El Hokage se sentía avergonzado de su petición, Itachi no reaccionaba aún de la impresión que había recibido y Umiko yacía silenciosamente parada a un paso detrás del Kage.

"**¿Entonces… estás o no conmigo?"**, cuestionó en voz baja Umiko.

"**Itachi…"**, suspiró Sarutobi.

"**Sí, acepto"**.

* * *

><p>Lo escribí con prisa porque no tuve laptop toda la semana y recorrí a un cyber, pero no es lo mismo escribir rodeada de personas.. )=<p> 


	4. Hay lugares a los cuales he ido

Primero quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, regresé de vacaciones a la Universidad y la verdad, no me alcanza el tiempo para escribir porque voy a de 7am-7pm a la escuela, sumándole a eso lo que es el traslado diario, pues digamos que es un día de 5am-9pm. Pero aún así, les prometo que el siguiente capítulo estará listo para antes del próximo domingo. De hecho, éste lo escribí en mi clase de ecuaciones diferenciales, no me podía concentrar porque tenía ganas de escribir, quizá me equivoqué de carrera, debería cambiar ingeniería por literatura jaja Está cortito, no pude escribir más porque tengo un reporte de Bioingeniería ):

**Isi-San.** Yo también soy fan de ShikaYoshi (= y el Clan Nara es uno de los que más me gusta, siempre he dicho que Kishimoto no les da suficiente líneas pero yo sí, a mi me agradan jeje Sí, es tan cruel dejar a Itachi-kun sufriendo sin ofrecerle analgésicos )= me sentí tan mala al escribir eso, y pues Mikoto… lo de ella es otra historia que luego contaré jeje Creo que ya corregí lo de Naruto, ya ni me acuerdo, tendré que volver a checar jajaa y mejor no digo nada de Umiko porque sacaría spoilers jeje Gracias por leer, ponerme en alerta y comentar (=

**Elyzmaki.** No necesitas ir a los infiernos para vivir el fuego eterno, sólo hay que unirse al Clan Uchiha jejeje Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión (=

**Explosion of Inspiration****. **Actualizé muy tarde, lo siento, pero qué bueno que te guste la historia (= Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario (=

**Fenix Black.** Ahora estoy en tus alertas, gracias, espero sigas disfrutando de los siguientes capítulos (=

**Yuriko94.** Gracias por agregar la historia a tus favoritas, disfruta las siguientes actualizaciones (=

**Marcia Andrea.** Gracias por los favoritos, espero la historia siga siendo de tu agrado (=

**Aclaraciones: **

Eisuke lo saqué de una foto del Clan Uchiha del manga, si alguien la quiere la puedo mandar por mensaje privado, porque aquí no puedo poner imágenes.

La letra cursiva son flashbacks.

* * *

><p>Las gotas de lluvia se resbalan al golpear el vidrio cristalino perteneciente a aquel diminuto escondite. Entre el dominante silencio que perpetuaba cada rincón, el ruido del agua podía considerarse hipnotizante y casi encantador. Las cortinas se hallaban retenidas por un lazo rojo, el cual las tenía secuestradas en la mitad de la ventana, gracias a esto, la tenebrosa mirada del hombre que sentado en su escritorio tomaba un té blanco, podía posarse en el espectáculo de naturaleza pura visible detrás del cristal.<p>

Las ramas de los árboles se mecían de un lado hacia al otro en un ritmo desesperado, no había melodía entre sus hojas, sólo furia y disgusto. El viento levantaba la tierra y cualquier otro objeto que se encontrara en el suelo, se llevaba todo en una ráfaga violenta hacia algún lugar desconocido, quizá sin rumbo alguno. Todo en conjunto era el escenario de una tarde de verano, uno muy raro, en el que Danzo preparaba sus más ambiciosos planes.

"**Al fin mis acciones están teniendo efecto, el Clan Uchiha ha dejado de confiar en Itachi y éste no tiene manera de comprobar su inocencia, nadie lo acompañó a esa misión que le asigné esa noche y después de desaparecer su informe, no tendrá coartada. Mientras necesitaré a Shisui vivo, aún hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer con él"**, rió al finalizar de hablar, no había errores en su misión, estaba ganando y el título de Hokage se acercaba cada vez más a sus manos**. "Itachi puede ser un gran problema en el futuro, necesito deshacerme de él, pero es demasiado fuerte para mandarlo a matar, así que…"**, hizo una pausa, el siguiente paso podría ser decisivo para lograr sus cometidos.

Dejó su taza de té en la mesa, se paró y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la habitación del lado izquierdo. Se adentró a la pequeña sala donde algunos ninjas descansaban en absoluto mutismo, no se miraban entre ellos y estaban sentados con una separación mínima de cincuenta centímetros entre cada uno. Al notar su presencia del que llamaban "amo", se pararon para hacer una reverencia extremadamente formal, terminando esto se hincaron sobre una de sus piernas y bajaron las cabezas ante el líder.

"**Tera, Terai y Torune, vayan a las afueras de Konoha en la parte oeste y causen un incendio… Luego, activen las alarmas de intrusos en la zona este y sur para fingir un ataque, y… asegúrense que el equipo de Eita vaya al incendio y que nunca regresen, ninguno de los cuatro"**, ordenó a los tres ninjas.

"**Sí, señor"**, dijo al mismo tiempo el trío, y después de esto, desapareció por completo.

"**Primero Shisui, después Eita, Itachi, ¿tendré que quitarte a Sasuke también para que cedas y mates a todo tu Clan?"**, pensó Danzo. Los demás ANBU se quedaron estáticos en su posición, eran sólo unas estatuas humanas que obedecían a su jefe en todo. **"No salgan aunque los llamen, que el Hokage lidie con esto solo"**, espetó con un roce sutil de arrogancia.

Se ocultó entre las sombras de nuevo, nadie debía sospechar que era él quien causaba todo este caos sólo para ejercer presión sobre el gobierno de Konoha.

o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o-o

Calle Orenlli #459-D, piso 3, puerta 4, en la fracción Kiiro. Esa era la dirección que cada noche buscaba en los asentamientos de Konoha. Ella vivía a unos veinte minutos de ahí, contaba con la suerte de compartir un buen departamento con otros miembros ANBU huérfanos. Hace unos años atrás aún soñaba con comprarse una casa para ella y Naruto, pensaba ahorrar suficiente dinero y decirle al chico la verdad sobre su descendencia, por fin volvería a vivir con otro Uzumaki. Pero todo se quedaba en ilusiones, Danzo y los demás Consejeros jamás dejarían que ella se hiciera cargo de él, eso le dolía tanto, especialmente cuando iba a visitarlo a escondidas en la noche. A veces se cuestionaba que le era más doloroso, ver al muchacho solo en el rechazo de los demás aldeanos y la miseria de vivir en solitario o el tener que estar cerca de él de forma clandestina.

Siempre usaba la misma ruta, llegaba a la Avenida Pinku, caminaba seis cuadras hacia el norte y en la novena calle daba vuelta hacia la derecha. Calle Orenlli, la que tanto rebuscaba en su mente, estrecha, mal cuidada y repleta de edificios viejos. El edificio #459-D era el único sin protección, cualquiera podría entrar e intentar robar en algún departamento, las paredes estaban agrietadas y despintadas, el piso estaba en desnivel, a pesar de no contar con luz en la estancia se podían observar algunas bolsas tiradas en el suelo. Unos escalones llevaban al tercer piso, Umiko los pisaba con cuidado porque eran todo menos confiables, bastaba con oírlos rechinar para saber que era mala idea escabullirse entre estos.

Puerta 4. Estaba entreabierta, Naruto tenía la mala maña de dejarla así cuando entraba o salía, no entendía el peligro que corría, y no lo culpaba por ser tan descuidado, al no tener tutor o padres era difícil que hiciera las cosas correctamente. Entró, nada había cambiado, desorden y suciedad era todo lo que solía esperar.

Una, dos, tres horas pasaron. Limpió la sala, el comedor, el baño, llenó el refrigerador de comida saludable que Naruto no iba a querer comer, le dejaba algunos postres y dinero para que el comprara sus necesidades personales. Eran las tres de la mañana, sólo le faltaba checar su alcoba, esa nunca la ordenaba para no irrumpir en su privacidad. Ese era, probablemente, el instante más intenso de la visita, verlo dormido pero no poderlo despertar en las mañanas, darse cuenta que lloró antes de desvanecerse entre el sueño y el cansancio, y aún así, saber que es imposible abrazarlo fuertemente. Sus emociones se entremezclaban entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal como la marea de un mar de cólera, ternura, decepción y amor. Su misión ninja era no ceder ante sus sentimientos, no se le permitía apoyar a Naruto, era suficiente con romper las órdenes de esta manera tan arriesgada.

Umiko lo tapaba con sábanas limpias, cerraba la ventana para evitarle un resfriado y guardaba sus cosas para irse. Jamás dudaba en seguir las reglas, a excepción de cuando tenía que despedirse de su pequeño primo. Se veía tan lindo dormido con su gorrito, sus cabellos rubios le caían en la cara suavemente, eso le daba una apariencia aún menor a la que tenía. Sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos sujetando su almohada, su respiración tan tranquila, todo en Naruto era perfecto ante los ojos de la pelirroja.

"**Naruto… Si tan sólo…"**, siseó apaciblemente. Tenía miedo de seguir con su misión secreta, incluso ahora que tenía el apoyo de Itachi se sentía tan sola como un pez nadando en contra de la corriente, pero no había vuelta atrás, Danzo necesitaba alguien que le pusiera un límite. Umiko no quería una guerra, sólo justicia, un poco de ella para su familia, y desgraciadamente para cumplir con eso no le quedaba otra opción más que la de pelear suciamente, en las sombras, dar un golpe traicionero a Danzo.

o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o-o

"**Es muy tarde, ¿dónde se ha metido?, aún está herido y seguramente no ha comido nada…"**, estaba más que preocupado por Itachi, se suponía que debía protegerlo, no perderlo a la mitad de la noche.

"**Tan pálido como siempre, pensé que habías ido a la playa la semana pasada, Eisuke"**.

"**¡Itachi, no me asustes así!, estar parado a la mitad de Konoha a las tres de la mañana no es muy seguro y tu todavía llegas, tarde y sin previo aviso, y me asustas. Ahora, mejor vamos al Distrito Uchiha, estás herido y te ves hambriento"**.

"**No quiero ir, Eisuke"**, bajó la mirada apenada, no lo diría abiertamente pero se arrepentía de haber golpeado a tres miembros de su Clan, le parecía tan vergonzoso tener que darles la cara de nuevo. **"No quiero ver a mis padres, aún están muy enojados conmigo…"**.

"**No te preocupes, no pensaba llevarte a tu casa. Iremos a la mía, ya vivo solo así que no tendrás que hablar con nadie sino lo deseas. Estarás mejor junto a mí, soy ninja médico después de todo"**, le sonrió tiernamente, jamás había entendido la razón por la cual Itachi le causaba tanta ternura. Tal vez eran sus rasgos delicados y femeninos de la cara, o su complexión tan delgada, sin músculos y sin un gramo de grasa. O quizá sólo era un sentimiento producto de su trabajo, trabaja con niños de la edad de Itachi todos los días en el Hospital de Konoha, y todos ellos despertaban en él su lado más sobreprotector.

"**No quisiera molestarlo…"**.

"**¿Molestarme? No me molestas Itachi. Sé que métodos usa el Clan para castigar los comportamientos inadecuados. Si crees que el Clan Hyuga es sádico por dividirse en dos ramas, ponerle un sello maldito a la rama menor y torturarlos con éste cuando no siguen las reglas, entonces, no tienes idea lo que nosotros hacemos"**.

"**Yo…"**.

"**No, no sabes nada de eso porque tu padre cerró la zona de tortura hace mucho tiempo. Son pasillos subterráneos, se encuentran debajo del Clan y la entrada está en tu casa. Están repletos de celdas acondicionadas para toda clase de daño físico, todo es muy oscuro ahí abajo. El antecesor de tu padre me encerró ahí durante cinco días, no me golpearon pero sólo me ofrecieron vinagre en el tiempo que estuve ahí…"**, el también bajó la mirada, pero parecía que buscaba algo en el piso, como si tratara de encontrar un objeto preciado perdido.

"**¿Por qué?..."**.

"**¿Cuántos ninjas médicos hay en entre nosotros? Sólo yo, ¿no es así?. Antes a todos nos obligaban a ser ninjas de pelea, y si te atrevías a elegir algo más, como médico, tenías que superar una prueba… La mía fue esa, tomar vinagre durante cinco días"**, sacó un jugo de uva de su mochila y se lo ofreció al menor, **"Te prometo que no es vinagre"**, se rió un poco y comenzó a preparar unos vendajes para Itachi.

El jugo de uva era su favorito, cuando estaba muy helado parecía vino y eso le agradaba. Nunca lo había comentado con nadie, ni siquiera con Shisui, pero le encantaba el vino. A veces, cuando cobraba sus misiones, se compraba una botella para el solo y se la tomaba en su habitación. Se sentía tan alcohólico por eso.

"**Gracias, Eisuke-san"**. Caminó lentamente al lado del mayor, sus piernas dolían tanto al moverse. El no estaba acostumbrado a ser herido ni golpeado por nadie, no fallaba sus misiones ni lo derrotaban sus oponentes, siempre paraba los golpes del enemigo, pero no tenía valor para detener a su padre cuando lo atacaba físicamente y lo peor de todo, es que tampoco tenía un corazón tan duro para regresarle cada una de sus heridas.

Entraron por la puerta principal del Clan, a esta hora no había nadie vigilando el Distrito más que los ANBU Raíz, pero ellos no eran nadie que los Uchiha hubieran aprobado para observarles. Había doce calles en total, no es que fueran una familia tan numerosa, simplemente la mayoría tenía casas grandes, aparte de arrogantes, también eran vanidosos.

Kionen, la calle más ruidosa, Sukii, donde siempre iba a comprar Senbeis, Eki, donde Shisui vivía, Kirei, el primer lugar en el que vio a su mejor amigo, Akarui, donde residía el odioso de Inabi, Atarashi, ahí se encontraba el hombre que más aborrecía del Clan, Yashiro, Atatakai, el centro de los aposentos Uchiha, Itachi vivía exactamente ahí, en el medio de esa calle que estaba también a la mitad de todo el territorio. Mizuumi, Ame y Umi, no tenía ni idea quienes habitaban esas residencias, aunque él fuera el heredero, no lograba aún aprenderse los nombres de la mayoría de los Uchiha. Kaaneeshon, antes de morir, Obito vivía ahí, Itachi no lo conoció en persona pero sí a su ojo, el cual ahora le pertenecía a Kakashi Hatake. Y finalmente…

"**Suizokukan, si recuerdas bien antes me encontraba por Akarui, pero la fea pinta diaria de Inabi me asustó y me obligó a mudarme"**.

Itachi no solía reír pero una burla acerca de Inabi era digna de sacarle unas cuantas carcajadas.

"**No, en serio, me mudé porque ya no quería vivir con mis padres, entra, tengo un desorden. Al fondo a la derecha hay una habitación que no uso, tiene cama, almohada y sábanas limpias. Ve a descansar, te cambiaré los vendajes cuando termine de cocinar"**.

Caminó hacia la habitación. Muchas veces Eisuke le había dado refugio tanto a él como a Shisui, pero esta era la primera vez que estaban solos, y también, en la que no tenía que esconderse de los padres del joven.

Al sólo ver la cama, se acostó en ella, creyó haber oído algunos ruidos de la cocina, otros que provenían desde las afueras de la ventana, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero su cuerpo le gritaba que ya no se moviera. Se sentía tan mareado, parecía como si fuese a vomitar, era como estar en una cruda pero sin haber probado algo de alcohol.

"**Recuerdo… Recuerdo que Shisui me dijo algo antes de desaparecer…"**.

Ese era su problema ahora, Shisui, más que preocupación, era una obsesión, ¿fue Danzo quien en verdad se lo llevó?, ¿por qué fingió que había sido suicidio?, ¿o acaso Shisui fue el que fingió su propio suicidio para poder escapar de sus responsabilidades?

"**No, el jamás me abandonaría… Jamás…"**.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>¿Hay alguien ahí?, ¿alguien me escucha?"<strong>__._

_Itachi tenía tan sólo cuatro años, pero no había sido llevado a ningún refugio junto al resto de los niños de Konoha. Su padre lo había dejado encerrado en su cuarto advirtiéndole que cuidara de los pergaminos del Clan. La orden principal era no moverse de ahí y hacerlos pasar como simples útiles de un niño que dibuja, pero algo había salido mal…_

_Un ninja había atacado la habitación del infante, éste corrió llevándose los pergaminos con él, pero el miedo lo había acorralado, corría sin rumbo, ni siquiera había volteado hacia atrás para saber el camino de regreso. Kunais, sangre, cuerpos muertos, gritos y llanto, ese era el escenario de la guerra y el estaba perdido en ella. _

_Ahora se encontraba atrapado bajo la rama de un árbol demasiada pesada para que él lo moviera solo, su pie ya no tenía movimiento por la falta de sangre, tenía raspones en sus rodillas por las veces que había tropezado en su torpe huida y algunas partes de sus brazos estaban heridas a causa de la ráfaga de kunais que acompañaban al viento._

"_**Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, un mocoso de la Aldea de la Hoja desamparado, tómalo de rehén, tal vez nos sirve de cena"**__, se carcajeó malvadamente mientras golpeaba en la cara al pequeño niño._

"_**¿Por qué lloras, comadreja?"**__, se le acercó peligrosamente con su espada, "¿__**qué tal si te corto la lengua para que dejes de gritar?"**__, volvió a reírse al unísono con su compañero._

"_**Papá…"**__._

_El ninja de atrás cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, y de pronto ya no había nadie amenazándolo con una espada, cerró los ojos y agachó su cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas. El peso del árbol fue removido, a pesar de eso, seguía sin sentir su pierna, ni siquiera podía moverla._

"_**Itachi, ¿estás bien?, ¿te hicieron algo?. Soy Shisui, tu primo, te voy a sacar de aquí, pequeño"**__. _

_Itachi levantó su mirada y vio la sonrisa más brillante que en su vida había conocido, la sonrisa de Uchiha Shisui, el hombre que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, cómplice y causa de sus mayores problemas con su propio Clan._

"**No, el nunca fue un cobarde, el no pudo haber escapado por cuenta propia…"**.


End file.
